


Missed you

by JX27



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JX27/pseuds/JX27
Summary: Jack visits Sam on Atlantis.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Missed you

“General O’Neill, we were not expecting you” Colonel Samantha Carter tried to suppress the smile forming on her lips as the gate closed behind his figure.

“Well, Mr. Woolsey was caught up in a bureaucratic mess in D.C., and someone had to do the scheduled six-month evaluation”.

“Well, then, welcome to Atlantis” she now allowed the smile to fully brighten her face. “If you give me your bags, I’ll have an airman bring them to your quarters”.

Jack raised a brow in questioning but decided to play along. “Sure” he handed her his bags, and she, in turn, handed them to a young officer, and with a nod of her head dispatched him.

“You seem to be quite in accordance with your crew, Colonel”.

“It’s a good expedition, sir. We are all quite close”, her smile didn’t falter as she waved him towards her office.

They climbed the steps and sat inside, one in front of the other, conscious that the glass windows encasing them did not grant them too much privacy.

“It’s a nice office you have here, Colonel” Jack started.

“It’s the same as dr. Weir’s, sir”.

“I know”. They stayed in silence for a minute, content of being able to see each other in person after six months apart. “I hope my quarters are close to yours, Colonel, in case we need to discuss pressing _issues_ in the wee hours of the night”.

Sam blushed slightly, smiling lecherously as she answered:

“Oh, they are _very_ close, sir. I trust you’ll find them _so_ close that you might not even be able to sleep, hearing me making sounds, all night”.

Jack grunted, happy that she was playing along.

“Oh, what a pity. I guess I’ll have to be prepared for the night, then”.

Sam, now blushing quite furiously, averted her eyes and took a few breaths.

“Sir, as much as I love where his conversation is going, I’m afraid we might have to leave it for later…”

“Come on, Carter, we’re having so much fun…” he sounded disappointed, like a child who was told to stop playing and do homework.

Sam smiled softly, aware that she was trampling the General’s fun. She took a look above his shoulder, trying to assess whether the curious crew was spying on their conversation. Jack understood her body language.

“It’s not too private” he said, not needing to add anything else, as he knew Sam understood perfectly what he was referring to.

“No, it isn’t”. She simply replied. They were silent for yet another minute. It was comfortable, familiar. They eyed each other, reveling in their faces. Blue eyes fixed on brown. “But our quarters will give us the privacy we’re lacking here, sir.” She winked one of her eyes and it made Jack internally curse the Ancients’ lack of foresight for these kinds of situations.

“I’m sure they will” he smirked mischievously. “Well,” he sighed, “I guess we can begin with my _secondary_ reason of being here…”

“Did you…?” Sam started, but stopped dead in her tracks.

“Did I?”

“Nothing, a silly question, really” she blushed a little bit, embarrassed.

“Then all the more reason to ask it”.

“I… it’s okay, sir, we can begin with the evaluation, going over the mission reports…”

“I won’t let you off the hook so easily, Carter. We won’t start until you ask me that silly question”.

Sam sighed, admitting defeat.

“Did you tell the truth about why you’re here? Did Woolsey really have to stay in D.C., or did you make him?”

Jack failed to hide the guilty look from his face as he answered.

“I may have something to do with his decision to stay, yes” he scratched the back of his head. “I jus wanted to see how you were doing here in Atlantis. Colonel” he added as an afterthought, trying to remain as professional as possible, so as no to make her uncomfortable.

Her smile lit her face, fully knowing that he didn’t care that much about the expedition; he cared about how _she_ was doing commanding it.

“Plus, it was about time that I returned to Atlantis” Jack explained, but Sam was already happy with his answer. “Now, how about we begin with those mission reports?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that same night when Jack sneaked out of his quarters and into Sam’s.

“You were right, we were quite close from each other” he said as a way of greeting her.

“And closer we’ll be” she said, closing in the distance that separated them and enveloping him in a passionate kiss.

It felt great to get reacquainted to the familiar taste, to forget about their jobs for a second and let their emotions speak for themselves. They had both been waiting for this moment for half a year, and now that it was finally here, they wanted to enjoy every single second.

“God, I missed this” it was more of an exhaled sigh than a statement, and Sam’s voice had such a breathy quality that Jack couldn’t help but moan in response.

“I know” he said, filling her neck with a quick succession of kisses. “God, it was so hard being so close to you and having to keep my hands to myself”.

“I know of _another_ thing that’s getting hard right now” Sam’s voice was teasing, as she slid her hand over Jack’s increasing hardness. A deep groan of pleasure escaped his lips, which were forming a smirk.

He started undressing Sam with his hands trembling in anticipation. He pulled her top over her head and, to his absolute pleasure, saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He paused what he was doing, just to observe her beautiful figure. Her full breasts, whose nipples were beginning to perk up from the contact with the cold air of the room. He cupped one with his right hand, while getting on his protesting knees to mouth the other. He took several minutes to taste her, to revel in the softness of her skin, to play with her hardened nipple. She moaned with pleasure and caressed his hair with her hand.

Jack looked up and locked his eyes with hers. She was a sight to behold: slightly flushed, sweating a tad, with her mouth half-open in pleasure. She smiled at him and he took it as a sign to go further down on her, taking off her pants and panties.

“God, Jack” she huffed, her breathing becoming erratic as he started to lick her clitoris in slow motions at first, taking his time to familiarize himself with her taste; and quicker, more hungrily later, as he heard her lose control above him.

Sam was wet in his mouth and when her first orgasm hit her, he loved tasting her fluids within his mouth. Her knees wobbled in pleasure and she reached for his head, making him stand up. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself in his mouth.

She dragged him onto the bed, taking his clothes off as she did so. They rolled on the bed, their lips parting only to breath before continuing kissing each other.

“I love you, Sam” Jack said as he got on top of her.

“I love you too, Jack” Sam smiled, feeling his erection at her entrance. She got closer to him, kissing him hard, hungrily, as he entered her. His complete length filled her, and she moaned in pleasure, remembering once again how well they fit together, as pieces of a puzzle; remembering just how good it felt.

They both moved knowing exactly what the other loved, as if they hadn’t spent six months apart, as if they hadn’t almost forgotten how good it felt. They did it instinctively, their bodies setting the pace, increasing the rhythm, sweating, panting, groaning.

As Jack filled Sam and her body writhed underneath him, he could only think how nice it felt, how beautiful she was, and how he would never let her go. He felt deeply connected to her, in an intimate level that he had never known with any other woman, not even Sara.

He was close now, and Sam knew it. She pulled him so she could be on top and started riding him.

“God, Sam, I don’t know if I’ll be able to last” he said, as the new posture gave him new thrills of pleasure.

“I’m close too” she said smiling, and the sight of her flushed face as she did so was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Sam rode him maintaining the rhythm, her breasts bouncing, her hair disheveled, and her eyes full of lust and love.

Jack didn’t last too long after the change of posture, but it didn’t matter, for, as he climaxed, Sam did as well. He felt her clench around his penis as he filled her with his semen.

She laid on top of him, satiated, and they remained like that for a few minutes, pressing their naked bodies together. After a while, she rolled from over him and laid next to his body. He spooned her and began playing with her hair.

“I missed this. I missed you”.

“Yeah, me too”.

“How long are you staying?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“A couple of days, at most”.

She nodded with a tinge of sadness flashing in her eyes, before she said:

“Well, then, let’s make the most out of these nights together”.

And she jumped on him with a fierce kiss, ready to start again. He was tired and felt a bit old, but he would not deny her the pleasure of enjoying the few nights they had together. Who knew when they would see each other again?

But at that moment, as she slowly began descending towards his manhood, he decided not to think about it, and just be happy to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
